Ai no Senshi Sailor Moon soap opera old
by FuuMegami
Summary: old episodes un edited
1. Default Chapter Title

Previously on Ai no Senshi Sailor Moon: Quature and Kiyone go out, Gohon and Sasami have a talk, Goten writes a letter to God, and takes God's mother hostage. Kiyone's mother and father get the money together to send her to an American Art school.   
  
Please check out _**Ai no Senshi Sailor Moon's**_ website!  
[http://www.angelfire.com/anime2/ainosenshisoap][1]  


(Important note from the author) The Usagi and Mamoru in this story are **not** the ones from the Anime! They are the ones from the manga. And you may be like 'so?' The original manga love story of Usagi and Mamoru is VERY different from the anime. Most people think Mamoru is a jerk to Usagi in the anime, but if one looks at how Naoko Takeuchi intended Usagi and Mamoru's love to be, one shall see a Mamoru who is so loving, generous, sweet and kind. Mamoru doesn't even LOSE his memory in the manga! Never once does he break up with her! Misinformation and just, plain wrong ideas of the couple and of Mamoru. In the Stars series of the manga Mamoru asks Usagi to marry him and she excepts.   
  


Now on with the Episode: 

Usagi couldn't take it any longer. She had to go see Mamoru again. She had to tell him that she was sorry and that there was nothing between them. Nothing. She felt addicted to seeing him. All that was in her head was him. But she felt obligated to her family, and to Heero, to marry Heero.   
  


She slipped outside and walked down the walk way silently. Then she broke into a run. And ran all the way to his house. She was breathing heavily as she rang the door bell. 

One of his sisters answered the door. 

"Hi," Usagi said. 

"Hello, who are you looking for?" The girl asked. 

"Mamoru," she replied. 

"He's in the kitchen." 

"Thank you," Usagi said as she stepped into the house. 

The young girl pointed to the kitchen door, Usagi nodded and went in. He was in the room washing dishes, which was a surprise to her. She walked over and touched him on his shoulder. He turned around. 

"Oh Usagi-san!" He exclaimed. "What are you doing here?" 

"Talk. I mean to talk." She replied. 

"If it's about last night I'm so sorry. I won't breath a word of it to anyone." He said as he put the dish towel down. 

She nodded then stood staring at him. 

"Yes?" He said. 

"Umm well I just get this feeling when I'm around you." She said. 

"Oh?" 

"Yeah you're just so. . . bright. Brilliant. There's just this golden light about you. And a power. . ." She trailed off. 

"Well umm." 

She pulled him into a passionate kiss. He pulled away though. 

"You're Heero-san's fiancee!" 

She kissed him and took his hand. "Can we go some where more private?" She asked. 

"What about marrying Heero and becoming his wife?" 

"_Here_ and _now_ are all that matters." Replied Usagi.   
  


(Opening credits with theme song)   
  


Everybody's looking for that something 

one thing that makes it all complete 

You find it in the strangest places 

Places you never knew it could be   
  


Some find it on the face of their children 

Some find it in their lovers eyes 

Who can deny the joy it brings 

When you find that special thing 

You're flying without wings   
  


(Show's back)   
  


Next Scene   
  


Kiyone walked in her front door to find her whole family waiting in the living room. 

"What's going on?" She asked. 

"You know how you always wanted to go to that American Art School?" Said her father. 

She nodded her head. 

"Well, we finally have the money to send you there!" Said her mother. 

"Really?!" She practically screamed. 

Her mother nodded. 

"When do I leave?!" Now this she screamed. 

"On one week," replied her dad. 

"That's not a lot of time, but I'll take it!" She said dancing around the room. 

Rei laughed, she herself was in her second year of college and all most done school. 

"Wow I gotta call my friends!" Kiyone said. 

Mrs. Chang smiled and mentally patted herself on the back.   
  


Next Scene   
  


After Gohon had gone home Sasami called her best friend Hotaru. 

"You'll never guess who was over at my house!" Sasami said excitedly. 

"The people from the CLAMP company?" Hotaru guessed sarcastically. 

"Barton Gohon!" Replied Sasami. 

"Oh wow!" 

"Yup he came over for cookies. He's amazing." Sasami said. 

"Ahh. I know. That's quit a catch girlie." 

"That I know. I really like him for who he is though." Said Sasami as she twirled the phone cord around her finger. 

"You're gonna have to help me find a boyfriend now," Hotaru said with a laugh. 

"Sounds fun." 

"So, how's you meet him?" Hotaru asked in a serous tone. 

"in the park, by the lake. He was ailing a toy sail boat." She replied. 

"Ooh how romantic!" 

"Sasami laughed as she swung her legs over the arm of the big stuffed chair she was sitting in. 

"You think you'll get married?!" 

"Wahh!? We haven't really known each other for a day even!" Sasami said blushing right red. 

"You never know." Replied Hotaru. 

"No. . ."   
  


Next Scene   
  


Heero turned the knob to the door of the Tsukino mansion. He let himself in to the great hall where he ran into Setsuna. 

"Good afternoon Heero," said Setsuna. 

"How are you?" He asked. 

"Fine thank you." 

"Have you seen my Usako?" Heero inquired. 

"No, can't say that I have. She must still be upstairs." Said Setsuna. 

"She's not home." Said Ayeka as she came down the stairs. 

"Oh?" Said Heero. 

"She left half an hour ago." Said Ayeka. 

"Do you know where to?" Asked Setsuna. 

"No. But Heero I need to tell you something important." Said Ayeka. 

"I know what you're going to tell me," he replied. 

"Really?" Said a surprised Ayeka. 

"Yeah, and I'm ok with it." He said. 

"What?!" 

"You, you hate the idea of a double wedding." He said. 

"No, that's not it." Said Ayeka.   
  


Next Scene   
  


Quatre was at home talking to his brother Trunks. 

"She's amazing! Besides being gorgeous, she uh, so her." Said Quatre. 

"You sound like a love sick puppy, or just a sick dog." Replied Trunks. 

Quatre gave his brother a shove. 

"Don't see you with any girl," said Quatre with a leer. 

"That's because I'm taking care of this frickin' house." Replied Trunks. 

"Do I hear resentment in your voice? Because I went on _one_ date?" 

"Yes. I'm the oldest. It just all seams to rest on my shoulders." He said with a sigh. 

"Hey bro, I'm here." Said Quatre.   
  
  
  


   [1]: http://www.angelfire.com/anime2/ainosenshisoap



	2. Default Chapter Title

The last time on Ai no Senshi Sailor Moon have been preempted. 'Cause I fee like it. Hehe instead we bring you this news bulletin: Who does and Doesn't think that the idea of Rei and Heero starting a relationship is a good idea? If I don't get many votes either way I'm gonna make them start something. But if a lot of you are opposed to the idea review and tell me. OR should Usagi marry Heero?? Also please check out Ai no Senshi Sailor Moon soap's website! [http://www.angelfire.com/anime2/ainosenshisoap][1]

We now return to our regularly scheduled program already in progress.   
  


Episode Seven   
  


Mamoru and Usagi went up to his room. 

"We shouldn't be doing this," Mamoru whispered. 

She kissed him softly. 

"Tell me, do you have a girlfriend?" She asked. 

"No, but _you_ have a _fiancee_!" 

"Forget it. The world only exists within this room." Said Usagi. 

They spent some time talking, in fact most of their time. But some of it was spent kissing. But nothing more! 

(Shows opening credits and theme song) 

Everybody's looking for that something 

one thing that makes it all complete 

You find it in the strangest places 

Places you never knew it could be   
  


Some find it on the face of their children 

Some find it in their lovers eyes 

Who can deny the joy it brings 

When you find that special thing 

You're flying without wings   
  


(Show's back)   
  


Next Scene   
  


"Then what is it?" Asked Heero. 

"Last night Usagi was outside kissing Chiba Mamoru." Replied Ayeka. 

"The police officer? The one we hired to guard the estate?" Said Heero angrily. 

"Yes." 

"I'll have to confront her, we cannot have secrets." He said as his eyes flickered. 

Setsuna looked worried. '_She __**must**__ marry Heero.'_ she said to herself. 

Heero stood tapping his foot on the floor. How could she do this to him? Hadn't he always bought her everything she could ever want? Mamoru wasn't rich. He couldn't give her anymore money. Why the hell would she want him?   
  


Next Scene   
  


Mrs. Peacecraft went in her new house to finish putting things together in the living room. She hung up painting and put down rugs. Then she went looking for her statue of Mary. But she couldn't find it anywhere. 

Just then Goten walked into the room. His mother's head snapped around and she pointed her finger at him. 

"You!" She growled. 

"Ok, ok! I hide it in my closet. I get a baby sister and God get's his mother back." He said. 

"Oh got forgive us." She muttered. 

"Why? What did you do?" Goten asked as he put his wad of gum on the underside of a table. 

"I gave birth today." She replied.   
  
  
  


Next Scene   
  


Mamoru kissed Usagi. She pulled away and put one finger on his lips. "I have to go home now," she whispered. 

She took her finger away. And he kissed her again. 

"I'll see you out." 

Then tip-toed out of the house and she waved to him as she started down his walk way. He couldn't believe she was in his house. And then in his room. 

"Who was that?" Asked his sister Ami. 

"An Angel." He replied. 

"Your Angel?" Questioned Ami. 

"No, she belongs to someone else." He said. 

"Are you completely sure about that?"   
  


Next Scene   
  


Ayeka and Tenchi were at the dress shop. 

"I love this shop!" Said Ayeka excitedly. 

"I'm glad," said Mrs. Chang. 

"I'm here for my dress fitting," said Ayeka smiling. 

Mrs. Chang nodded. They went into the fitting room and measured her. 

Tenchi stood out side waiting. He smiled thinking of her in her wedding gown. 

Rei laughed at Ayeka who was practically jumping up and down. 

"You have to stay still!" Rei laughed. 

"I'm just _so_ excited!" 

"Is he your prince charming?" Asked Rei as Ayeka calmed herself. 

"Oh yes! I've known him since I was little and I love him more than I can say!" 

Rei smiled.   
  


Next Scene   
  


Usagi opened the door and walked into the hall. "Heero!" She exclaimed. 

"Usako," he replied. "Did you or did you not kiss Mamoru last night?" 

"What are you talking about?" She asked. 

"And where were you just now?" He demanded grabbing her arm. 

"None of your damn busyness!" She yelled. 

He squeezed her arm, "you will tell me _now_." 

"You're hunting me! Let go!" She yelled. 

"Tell me!" 

She squinted in pain. "I was at the square! Looking at wedding gowns!" 

"I don't believe you," he said as he squeezed her arm even tighter. 

She cried out in pain. 

"Heero!" Shouted Setsuna as she came into the room. 

He let her go. "You are never to see him again. You're mine and you will marry me. These, feelings you have for him will dissipate." 

She nodded her head and backed away. She then ran up stairs to her room. 

"Sometimes you have to hurt the ones you love for their betterment." Said Heero.   
  


Next Scene   
  


Kiyone called Quatre on the phone, and he was the first one she called. 

"Quatre! My dream came true! I'm going to that art school in America!" She said excitedly. 

"I'm so happy for you!" 

"I knew you would be!" She said as she jumped up and down. 

He was happy that her dream had come true. But she was part of his dream now. It made him sad to think she would be leaving shortly. 

"I'll miss you," he said suddenly. 

"I'll miss you too," she replied. 

"You write to me ne?" 

"Yes, and I'll try and call a few times." She replied. 

'And you won't for get about me when you're with all those American boys?" Quatre asked. 

"No! I'll tell them all about you!" She said. 

"Before you leave, will you come with me on one last date?" He asked. 

"Sure!" She replied. 

"We'll meet at the lake. Have a picnic, and then go out on the lake." He said. 

"It's a date Quatre-chan." She replied.   
  


Next Scene   
  


Usagi was in her room crying. She couldn't figure out her feelings. Not now. It was driving her insane! She had always known no one but Heero. At least in a romantic way. She had dated him since her freshmen year in high school. 

She wiped her eyes on her sleeve. Then she blew her nose on a tissue. 

Then there was a knock on her bed room door. 

"Yes?" She replied. 

"It's me Heero, I'm here to apologize." 

"Then you may enter." She replied. 

He came in with his head down. "I'm really sorry for the way I acted, truly I am." He said. 

She nodded but said nothing. 

"Will you forgive me?" He asked as he sat beside her on the bed. 

"You've hardly ever hurt me." She said. 

"You made me angry." He replied. 

She looked up at him. He put his hand on hers. Then he kissed her. 

"Wait a second, why do you smell like after shave?" He questioned. 

"I. . . I don't know. The woman with the spray bottle, she didn't say what it was." Lied Usagi. 

He narrowed his eyes. "You know I can tell when you're lying, and you, are lying." 

"Please I'm sorry I really am." She said. "Don't be mad at me!" 

Then his cell phone rang. "Excuse me I need to take this, it's my mother." He said. 

She sighed with relief. He left the room.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


   [1]: http://www.angelfire.com/anime2/ainosenshisoap



	3. Default Chapter Title

Yesterday on _**Ai no Senshi Sailor Moon**_: Heero gets violent but swears it only for Usagi's good. Quatre realizes that if Kiyone leaves, so does one of his dreams. But he wants her to live her dream out. He asks her to promise to go out on one more date with him. Usagi's mother is worried that she will not marry Heero and make the biggest mistake of her life!   
[http://www.angelfire.com/anime2/ainosenshisoap][1]

* * *

The votes are in, and you the readers chose who Usagi will chose! In Episode 10 you will read how she chose Heero. But be warned the story starts out as if she wasn't going to.

* * *

  


_**Ai no Senshi Sailor Moon**_   
  


Episode 8   
  


It was the next morning in the Tsukino mansion. Setsuna was up early planning a romantic dinner in the mansion for Heero and Usagi. She had ordered 50 forget me nots. She bought Usagi a new dress even. If she could just show Usagi how good she and Heero were together. She knew then Usagi would never again leave his side! 

"Good morning Setsuna," said Goku with a smirk. 

"What do you want?" She snapped. 

"To make sure your plan works. The money we would lost is more than your worth." He replied. 

"Oh step off it! This is about love and happiness!" Yelled Setsuna. 

"Oh that's a loada crap." He snorted.   
  


(Shows opening credits and theme song) 

Everybody's looking for that something 

one thing that makes it all complete 

You find it in the strangest places 

Places you never knew it could be   
  


Some find it on the face of their children 

Some find it in their lovers eyes 

Who can deny the joy it brings 

When you find that special thing 

You're flying without wings   
  


(Show's back)   
  


Next Scene   
  


Usagi pulled on a red velvet long sleeves shirt over her head. She would have worn shorts sleeves, it sure is warm enough in the mansion for that. But she had a black and blue mark on her arm between her shoulder and elbow. 

Heero was slowly changing. He wasn't himself. Before he was never strong enough to bruise her. He had grabbed her a few times over the past year out of anger. But never had he actually hurt her. 

She shook her head and headed down the stairs quietly. She was almost out the door when her mother caught her. 

"Dear, where are you going?" Her mother asked. 

"To look at brides maids dresses." She replied casually. 

"Ok, but be back soon, we need to have some mother daughter time. You're getting married after all." Said her mother with a smile. 

"Yeah ok." She said as she walked out the door.   
  


Next Scene   
  


Heero was once again bowing before the mirror. 

"You have come again baring no fruit, I grow weary of this. Find me my starseed and I will share my power source with you." Said Neherenia. 

"Oh good and gracious queen." Said Heero as he bowed so low his face was on the ground. 

"We must find the star seed before Queen Kaguya comes. She has already started unleashing her snow dancers on our beautiful earth." Said Neherenia. 

"As you wish my queen." 

"Usagi, you fiancee, she is your next target." Said Neherenia. 

He nodded. "Lately I have noticed a new power flowing through her." 

"Oh?" Replied Neherenia sounding interested. 

"Yes, one I have never felt coming from her before." 

"Check her for the starseed, and even if she is not the one, bring her too me." Said Neherenia. 

He bowed and turned to leave.   
  


Next Scene   
  


Rei was outside waiting f forth but to the food Market to arrived. She saw the bus coming down the street. But suddenly it stopped frozen in ice. 

"What the hell?!" 

Five snow dancers were heading up the street. 

"Mars Star Make-up!" She called and transformed. 

The power took over some what, this was her first time fighting. The power guided her. 

"Mars Fire Soul!" She yelled. 

The fire shot from her finger tips and a snow dancer blew apart. 

"Shine Aqua Illusion!" Called Mercury. 

Another snow dancer gone. 

"Venus Love Me Chain!" 

Mars disposed of the last of them. 

"Good job," complemented Mercury.   
  


Next Scene   
  


Usagi knocked on Mamoru's front door. And he answered it. 

"Oh please, Heero was here last night warning me to stay away from you." Mamoru said. 

"I won't let him hurt you," she replied. 

"It's not me he threatened to hurt." Mamoru replied grimly. 

Usagi pushed him into the house and closed the door behind them. 

"Mamo-chan. Please can we be alone?" She asked. 

He looked around and then nodded. They went up to his room. As soon as his dark wooden door was closed and locked, Usagi grabbed him and kissed him like there was no tomorrow. He took her by both arms just between the elbow and shoulder to lay her down on the bed. She cried out in pain. 

"Did I hurt you?" He asked. 

She pulled up her sleeve and showed him her bruise. "See it's only my arm I got this yesterday." 

"What happened?" 

"Heero was in a rage. He didn't mean to." She said softly. 

"Oh Usako." He replied. 

She pulled him on top of her and kissed him. "Mamo-chan, make love to me." She whispered.   
  


Next Scene   
  


Rei kept thinking about the man who wanted the bright green wedding gown. He had some evil ora around him. One that she worried about. He some how was connected the visions she was having. 

Suddenly she fell to her knees. Something horrible was going to happen. Some one would die. But who? Who was it? A terrible evil was approaching. And she couldn't stop it. . .   
  


Next Scene   
  


Sailor Saturn had awakened. The Senshi of death, destruction, and rebirth was ready to protect the princess. She joined Sailor Mercury and Luna who were talking in an alley way of the arcade. 

"Luna, who is Sailor Moon and our Princess?" Asked Mercury. 

"Tsukino Usagi." Luna replied. 

Mercury didn't realize their princess was in her house at this very moment. 

"We must ind her today she is in grave danger." Said Saturn darkly. 

Just then Sailor Mars joined them. "What can we do? We don't even know where she is at the moment!" 

"I'll use my computer, but it will take some time." Said Mercury.   
  


Next Scene   
  


Mamoru lay next to Usagi playing with her hair. Usagi suddenly had a bad feeling, like this was the last time they would ever be together. She touched his face and he kissed her. 

"I have to go to the market Usako. I promised my mother that I would do the food shopping before she got home." 

"I'll come with you. Right now I want every minute that I can with you." She replied. 

He smiled. The two of them walked to the food market talking the whole way. Usagi gasped when she saw Heero leaning up against a wall next to the door. 

"So, you really have betrayed me?" He asked. 

"Oh Heero," she sighed. 

He took out the Kaleidoscope, "when I'm done you and I will go home." 

He aimed the kaleidoscope at her. The kaleidoscope beeped and he knew she had the starseed he was looking for. He hit the button on the kaleidoscope and colored light shot out. It went through her chest and her starseed came out. She fell to the ground like a marionette that had just had it's strings cut. 

Heero took the glowing starseed. 

"Pease Heero! She cannot live without the starseed!" Yelled Mamoru. 

"Sure she will!" Heero replied. 

The senshi hadn't been able to get past he dark mental shield Heero had put up. In a flash Heero was gone. And so was Usagi's life. . . .   
  
  


   [1]: http://www.angelfire.com/anime2/ainosenshisoap



	4. Default Chapter Title

_**Ai No Senshi Sailor Moon**_ soap opera website address: [http://www.angelfire.com/anime2/ainosenshisoap][1] go there for character lists as well as cool DBZ GW MKR wall paper and more!  


Episode 9   
  


* * *

I have more characters and more story ideas. But if you the readers are not going to review I take that to mean you don't care. Saying you like it is great. Suggesting this a good too. Pointing out mistakes is are really great help! And flames are ok. I want to know what you think. If you don't review I assume you don't care therefore I'm inclined to stop posting. The hits to review ratio are bad ok. I think that if I get 16 reviews I'll keep going. But ya know if you're really nice the ones of you who do review I'll think about.   


* * *

  


Heero presented the starseed to Neherenia. As soon as the starseed left his hand the mirrors glass shattered. Heero was consumed in a wave of black energy. He forgot all of his life before, his life started now. 

"Now we will make this world ours!" Said Neherenia. 

She stepped out of the mirror's frame. Her long hair swept across the floor. She laughed as the pure power from Usagi's starseed flowed through her veins. 

"What can I do for you my queen?" Asked Heero. 

"Kill the Sailor Senshi." She replied. 

He nodded and went out to get his new Gundam which he built using his own private fund. Just incase anything ever happened that would require the help of a Gundam. Now he would use it to trash the city and destroy it, taking it for the darkness. 

For a second his eyes were normal and he said, "what am I doing?" 

But as suddenly as they had bee normal, they were red once more.   
  


Next Scene   
  


the shield that had kept the senshi away dropped as soon as Heero was gone. The Senshi dropped to Usagi's side. 

"Princess!" Rei cried. 

"Damn that bastard!" Yelled Minako. 

"No. He possessed by some evil energy. He would never hurt her knowingly." Said Mamoru. 

"Wake up Usagi!" Yelled Hotaru. 

Sailor Venus shook Usagi repeatedly but Usagi was still lifeless. Mamoru transformed into Tuxedo Karmen. 

"The true darkness approaches." Said Sailor Saturn. 

"That's right. We must prepare for the fight of our lives." Said Mars.   
  
(opening credits and theme song) Everybody's looking for that something  
one thing that makes it all complete  
You find it in the strangest places  
Places you never knew it could be  
  
Some find it on the face of their children  
Some find it in their lovers eyes  
Who can deny the joy it brings   
When you find that special thing  
You're flying without wings  


Next Scene   
  


Usagi was lost in the darkness. One that was everywhere. All she could feel was the darkness._ Is this hell?_ She thought to herself. No one could hear her crying, so then why was she? The tears fell ut Usagi couldn't see them. She couldn't see her own hands even in front of her face. She was so very alone. . . 

"Selenity*," said a voice. 

She looked around, but of course could not see anything. 

"Selenity," the voice repeated. 

And then in a flash she could see a sliver light, and a woman. The woman looked like her. And she knew her as her past mother. 

"It is not time for you to die. You are to save this work, and then take the throne. You will live forever as the ruler of this planet. It is your destiny." Said Queen Selenity, her mother. 

"I know, but my starseed was taken. I cannot get it back myself. Neherenia has it." 

"I can give you the power you need, but only for ten minutes. Then the power source will run out and you will once again be dead. To defeat Neherenia you will need to draw energy from the Senshi, trust in them." Said her mother. 

"Doomo arigatoo gozaimasu," said Usagi.   
  


*Selenity is the name used in the manga. In the anime they changed it to Serenity because they can't really say the letter "L".   
  
  
  


Next Scene   
  


"The darkness shall swallow the people of earth whole!" Yelled Neherenia. 

"Hello my sister, for get all about me?" Said Queen Kaguya in an icy tone. 

"How could I? In fact, I have a surprise for you." Replied Neherenia. 

Kaguya laughed at her come back. "Well, go on then." 

Suddenly a mirror popped up from the ground behind Kaguya and she was sucked in. 

"And there you shall stay, locked in a mirror!" Said Neherenia laughing. 

"Bitch! You can't do this to me!" Kaguya screamed as she pounded her fists on the glass. 

Neherenia laughed and was gone.   
  


Next Scene   
  


Usagi's eyes fluttered open. Mamoru saw and he ran to her side. 

"How?" He whispered. 

She stood up and transformed. 

As the darkness covered more and more of the earth, Mamoru became weaker. He started to cough, and he coughed up black blood. 

"My Senshi and Sami, lend my your energy!" Yelled Sailor Moon. 

"Princess" they all said in unison. 

Their power went into Sailor Moon and the legendary Holy Chalice appeared. She used the chalice to transform into Super Sailor Moon. 

"I am Sailor Moon, and in the name of the moon, I shall punish you!" 

With a flick of her hand Nehereni sent all the senshi flying. Sailor Moon was still standing. 

"Moon Crystal Power!" She yelled. 

A white warm light blasted from the crystal. That light hit Neherenia's fingers and slowly trailed up her body, and blew her apart.   
  


Next Scene   
  


"Damn Gundam!" Heero yelled. 

Suddenly, he snapped out of it. Neherenia no longer had a hold on him. But he remembered what he had done. 

"Oh no!" Ye yelped. 

He got out of his Gundam. What had he done? He was so caught up in the power, he had lost himself, and possibly Usagi.   
  


Next Scene   
  


The Darkness slowly faded away like smoke. Usagi's starseed appeared, but was no longer glowing. It was less than plain, it was sucked dry. Mamoru closed his eyes and gave what energy he could spare to her. With the darkness leaving his powers were returning. His own crystal*, the golden crystal appeared. He used it to power her starseed which started to glow faintly. 

The starseed returned to her and she woke up. She was back in her normal clothes and smiling. He started at her. Trying to memorize the way she looked. Because he knew was he was going to do next. 

She ran into his arms and hugged him. Tears rolling down both their cheeks. Mamoru kissed her softly. 

"Usako, Heero-san loves you very much. His world will be torn apart if you leave him. Please I beg of you, marry Heero-san." Said Mamoru. 

"Is it what you want?" She asked. 

"Yes, and you want it too, so does Heero." Replied Mamoru. 

She kissed him again. 

"I love you Mamo-chan." 

"I love you to Usako. But you love Heero-san too." 

She nodded. 

"Usako." Said Heero. 

She ran to his arms and held him tight. 

"If you love something let it go." Mamoru whispered to himself. 

*in the manga Mamoru is the holder of the golden crystal. 

Next Scene   
  


Not far off in space an evil laugh echos off planets and darkness, but who is it?   
  
  


   [1]: http://www.angelfire.com/anime2/ainosenshisoap



	5. Default Chapter Title

_**Ai no Senshi Sailor Moon**_ [http://www.angelfire.com/anime2/ainosenshisoap][1]

Episode 10   
This Episode is brought to you by the reviews of: Smantha whitemagick_@yahoo.com, SSJ4 Sailor Menz ssj4sailormenz@yahoo.com, HarukaNoin, Small Serenity, and Silver Flare. Since they've review my 8th and 9th episodes one of them if not both episodes. but since they have i've decided to keep going thanx you guys!

  


  


Quatre and Kiyone were on their last date together. Quatre's heart was breaking as he rowed out to the middle of the lake. 

"I'm really gonna miss you. But I'll keep a picture of use together all the time. And I'll think about a lot." Said Kiyone. 

He smiled. "You dream first, then you come home to me ne?" 

"Yes!" She said then pulled him into a passionate kiss.   
  


We interrupt this Important soap opera to bring you a not important new thingy to bring you the latest in the battle for the white house, (LIVE) 

In the court room: "isn't there a law that umm says that you have to recount all the votes until Al Dork, I mean Gore votes wins?" Asked David Boies Al Gores attorney. 

"No you idiot! No one gives a crap about the election anymore! They wanna watch their soap operas!" Yelled the judge. 

Al Gore opened his mouth to say something, but never got the chance. 

"I object! Over ruled! Case closed!" The judge yelled. "now i can watch passions." he said happily.

Now back to our regularly scheduled program and not edited just because this dumb news.  


Next Scene   
  


Sasamie and Hotaru were in Sasamie's living room having an indoor picnic. And it was just the two of them. 

"So you think Usagi-san and Heero-san's wedding will be on TV?" Hotaru asked. 

"Maybe! Probably E! and Style. Who know what else!" Said Sasami. 

"I heard it's gonna be a double wedding the same day and time as Ayeka-san's and Tenchi-san's." Said Hotaru excitedly. 

"You'd think you were getting married," Sasami said giggling. 

"But it'll be the wedding of the century!"   
  
  
  


(Theme song) 

Everybody's looking for that something 

one thing that makes it all complete 

You find it in the strangest places 

Places you never knew it could be   
  


Some find it on the face of their children 

Some find it in their lovers eyes 

Who can deny the joy it brings 

When you find that special thing 

You're flying without wings   
  


Next Scene   
  


Mamoru picked up the news paper on the kitchen table and saw that the front page story was. The double wedding. It broke his heart. But Usagi's well being was the main thing. He was from the wrong side of the tracks, and we all know first class only marries first class. That's real life. 

"You miss her don't you?" Said Ami. 

"Yes, like part of my being." 

"Why did you give her up then?" Ami inquired. 

"When you love some one for real, all that matters is that they're safe and happy. Even if that's not with you." He replied. 

She frowned at the thought. Then smiled at her own brother's heart.   
  


Next Scene   
  


Heero was standing out side Usagi's bed room. He had something he wanted to ask her. As soon as she opened the door he asked. 

"Usako, why don't you spend the night at my house tonight?" 

"Heero, we've been through this before. I'd rather we wait till after we're married. It just adds to the magic." She replied. 

He sighed. She was a hard one to break. "Fine." He replied. 

"Let's get going. We've got shopping to do." She said. 

He nodded.   
  


Next Scene   
  


Marren was in her front yard digging a hole. 

"What are you doing?" Minako asked as she walked up. 

"They're all over the house!" Marren yelled. 

"What are?" Asked Mina, almost horrified at what the answer might be. 

"Skeletons! They keep talking and making their teeth chatter!" Marren said as she hugged the shovel in fear. 

Minako's eyes grew wide. "In your house?!" 

"Yes, they just appeared last night." Replied Marren. 

Goten walked out and fell into the hole. Marren started shoveling dirt into the hole. 

"What are you doing?!" Minako yelled in shock. 

"Burring." Marren replied darkly.   
  


Next Scene   
  


Goku was upset to learn his rival, Vegeta was coming to town. He already had a mansion near Goku's. But moved to California when his oldest daughter started school there. Vegeta and his wife Mihoshi have three daughters, Sakura, Ringo, Fuu, Umi and Hikaru. 

Goku and his family were invited to Vegeta's mansion for a formal dinner. 

"I don't want to go." Announced Usagi. 

"This is just one of those things you have to do to be a first class lady." Replied her mother. 

"My company and his company are always fighting for the number one spot on the charts. 

Said Goku. 

"I find the dinners to be very dull and utterly pointless." Said Usagi. 

"But I'll get to show you off," said Heero with a smirk. 

She rolled her eyes playfully.   
  


Next Scene   
  


Minako got Marren and Goten's mother. She came out hold a desk lamp. 

"Marren you quit burring you brother or I'll smack you with this here lamp!" Hilde yelled. 

Marren through the shovel in the hole and hit her brother. 

Minako went over to Marren and said, "are those voices in your head bothering you?" 

"No. They don't bother me. They keep my company. But the voices in _your_ head, now _they _bother me." She replied. 

"_**My**_ head?!" 

Marren nodded. "I think I'm gonna get something to eat. I haven't eaten in three days. Emi, Buffy and CeCe at my food all the other times." Marren said. 

"Oh?" 

"Yeah. They're never around when I h ave school or cleaning to do. Not usually. Or when I'm being punished. But they're there to eat. And to go to parties. And stuff like that." Said Marren. 

"Doesn't your mother notice?" Asked Minako sound concerned. 

"Only when Emi's here. Because she has a valley girl accent." Replied Marren. 

"Really?" 

"Like yeah. Cause I like don't like Marron she's like to like lame. So like I like to take over." 

Minako didn't know wether to duck or run.   
  


Next Chapter   
  


Kiyone shivered. The winter air was moving in. It was too cold to go without a light jacket, but she knew in only a few hours she'd need her heavier coat. 

"When I get to America, I'll buy you your Christmas gift there." Suggested Kiyone. 

"And I'll find you something here." He replied. 

"Something small and inexpensive, shipping is murder!" 

"I'm really gonna miss you Kiyone." Said Quatre. 

"I'll miss you a lot too! Bout you won't forget me, promise me that please?" She begged. 

"No, never, as long as I live you be a part of me." He promised. 

"You're amazing Quatre." She said as she took his hand. 

The wind blew her hair in the wind and the coldness of the wind made her cheeks pink. 

"You know that the really amazing thing is that I have you." he said. 

She blushed, even more than the wind was providing. She closed her eyes. 

"You ok?" He asked. 

"Yes. I'm just trying to etch everything in my mind. Every little thing about you. I want to remember this day for the rest of my life." 

"I agree. I'll keep all of this in my heart." Said Quatre as he too closed his eyes.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


   [1]: http://www.angelfire.com/anime2/ainosenshisoap



End file.
